youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style)
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Secret of NIMH". It will be on YouTube. Cast: * Mrs. Brisby - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jeremy - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) (I'm using Horton as Jeremy who loves Mrs. Jumbo) * Nicodemus - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Mr. Ages - Alex (Madagascar) * Auntie Shrew - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Great Owl - Blu (Rio) * Justin - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Jenner - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Sullivan - Nigel (Rio) * Teresa Brisby - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Martin Brisby - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Cynthia Brisby - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Timmy Brisby - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Paul Fitzgibbons - George (George Of The Jungle) * Beth Fitzgibbons - Uraula (George Of The Jungle) * Billy Fitzgibbons - Angus T. Jones (George Of The Jungle 2) * Dragon the Cat - King Kong (King Kong) * Brutus - Scar (The Lion King) * Jonathan Brisby - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Miss Right - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Various Animals Scenes: * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 2 - Twilight Sparkle Visits Alex/Asking For Medicine * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 3 - Twilight Sparkle Meets Horton/King Kong Attacks * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 4 - Aquaintance/Iago's Potential * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 5 - Princess Celestia/"Flying Dreams" * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 6 - Moving Day * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Blu * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 8 - Helpful Horton * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 9 - Exporation/Scar Chases Twilight Sparkle Away * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 10 - Meet Tom/The Great Council Meeting * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 11 - Horton Gets All Tied Up * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 12 - Chief/The Story of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 13 - The Rose/Randall Boggs' Plan * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 14 - The Plan/Twilight Sparkle Volunteers * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 15 - Horton's Mission * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 16 - Drugging King Kong/Captured * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Twilight Sparkle's House * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 18 - Twilight Sparkle's Escape/Randall Boggs Takes Over * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 19 - Tom Vs. Randall Boggs * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 20 - The House Sinks/The Rose's Power * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 21 - New Power/Horton Finds Mrs. Jumbo * The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Trivia: * Happy 30th Anniversary of Don Bluth's First Feature Film! * Horton Makes His First Debut * This is CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof. Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue movie spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo